lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
There are currently at least 62 characters'' and pets in the Lalaloopsy world. There are at least 8 boys and at least 50 girls. For a list of the '''birthdays' of each character, click here. Boys A Ace Fender Bender F Forest Evergreen M Matey Anchors (Lalaloopsy Littles) P Patch Treasurechest Pete R. Canfly Prince Handsome S Sir Battlescarred W Wacky Hatter Girls A Alice in Lalaloopsyland B Bea Spells-a-Lot Berry Jars 'N Jam Blanket Featherbed (Lalaloopsy Littles) Blossom Flowerpot Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop Bun Bun Sticky Icing Bundles Snuggle Stuff (Lalaloopsy Littles) C Candy Broomsticks Cake Dunk 'n' Crumble Charlotte Charades Cherry Crisp Crust Cinder Slippers Coral Sea Shells Cotton Hoppalong Crumbs Sugar Cookie Curls N Locks D Dot Starlight Dyna Might E Ember Flicker Flame F Feather Tell-a-Tale H Holly Sleighbells Harmony B. Sharp I Ivory Ice Crystals J Jelly Wiggle Jiggle Jewel Sparkles K Kat Jungle Roar L Lady Stillwaiting Little Bah Peep M Mango Tiki Wiki Marina Anchors Misty Mysterious Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff P Peanut Big Top Pepper Pots 'n' Pans Peppy Pom Poms Pickles B.L.T. Pillow Featherbed Pita Mirage (Lalaloopsy Littles) Pix E. Flutters Prairie Dusty Trails R Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises S Sahara Mirage Scarlet Riding Hood Scoops Waffle Cone Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn Scribbles Splash (Lalaloopsy Littles) Snowy Fairest Specs Reads-a-Lot (Lalaloopsy Littles) Sprinkle Spice Cookie (Lalaloopsy Littles) Spot Splatter Splash Sprouts Sunshine Squirt Lil Top (Lalaloopsy Littles) Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises (Lalaloopsy Littles) Sugar Fruit Drops Sunny Side Up Suzette La Sweet T Tippy Tumblelina Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Toasty Sweet Fluff Tricky Mysterious (Lalaloopsy Littles) Trinket Sparkles (Lalaloopsy Littles) Trouble Dusty Trails (Lalaloopsy Littles) Tuffet Miss Muffet Twinkle N. Flutters Twist E. Twirls W Whiskers Lion's Roar (Lalaloopsy Littles) Gallery afb.jpg|Ace Fender Bender|link=Ace Fender Bender Wackyhatteralice.jpg|Alice in Lalaloopsyland|link=Alice in Lalaloopsyland bsal.jpg|Bea Spells-a-Lot|link=Bea Spells-a-Lot bjnj.jpg|Berry Jars 'N Jam|link=Berry Jars 'N Jam Blanket featherbed.jpg|Blanket Featherbed|link=Blanket Featherbed bf.jpg|Blossom Flowerpot|link=Blossom Flowerpot bunbunstickyicing.jpg|Bun Bun Sticky Icing|link=Bun Bun Sticky Icing bundlessnugglestuffW.jpg|Bundles Snuggle Stuff|link=Bundles Snuggle Stuff cs.jpg|Candy Broomsticks|link=Candy Broomsticks charlottecharadesW.jpg|Charlotte Charades|link=Charlotte Charades cherrycrispcrust.jpg|Cherry Crisp Crust|link=Cherry Crisp Crust Princehandsomecinderslippers.jpg|Cinder Slippers|link=Cinder Slippers css.jpg|Coral Sea Shells|link=Coral Sea Shells coth.jpg|Cotton Hoppalong|link=Cotton Hoppalong csc.jpg|Crumbs Sugar Cookie|link=Crumbs Sugar Cookie cnl.jpg|Curls N Locks|link=Curls N Locks ds.jpg|Dot Starlight|link=Dot Starlight eff.jpg|Ember Flicker Flame|link=Ember Flicker Flame Feather tell-a-tale.jpg|Feather Tell-a-Tale|link=Feather Tell-a-Tale forestevergreenW.jpg|Forest Evergreen|link=Forest Evergreen hs.jpg|Holly Sleighbells|link=Holly Sleighbells Ivory Ice Crystals Lalaloopsy.jpg|Ivory Ice Crystals|link=Ivory Ice Crystals jellywigglejiggle.jpg|Jelly Wiggle Jiggle|link=Jelly Wiggle Jiggle js.jpg|Jewel Sparkles|link=Jewel Sparkles sb.jpg|Lady Stillwaiting|link=Lady Stillwaiting lalaloopsy-little-bah-peep.jpg|Little Bah Peep|link=Little Bah Peep ma.jpg|Marina Anchors|link=Marina Anchors mm.jpg|Misty Mysterious|link=Misty Mysterious mfns.jpg|Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff|link=Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff mangotikiwikiW.jpg|Mango Tiki Wiki|link=Mango Tiki Wiki Matey Anchors.JPG|Matey Anchors|link=Matey Anchors pt.jpg|Patch Treasurechest|link=Patch Treasurechest pbt.jpg|Peanut Big Top|link=Peanut Big Top ppnp.jpg|Pepper Pots 'n' Pans|link=Pepper Pots 'n' Pans ppp.jpg|Peppy Pom Poms|link=Peppy Pom Poms PeteRCanfly.jpg|Pete R. Canfly|link=Pete R. Canfly 250px-Pickles BLT.jpg|Pickles B.L.T.|link=Pickles B.L.T. pf.jpg|Pillow Featherbed|link=Pillow Featherbed pitamirageW.jpg|Pita Mirage|link=Pita Mirage pef.jpg|Pix E. Flutters|link=Pix E. Flutters prairedustytrailsW.jpg|Prairie Dusty Trails|link=Prairie Dusty Trails Rose.JPG|Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises|link=Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises sm.jpg|Sahara Mirage|link=Sahara Mirage Scarlet riding hood lalaloopsy.jpg|Scarlet Riding Hood|link=Scarlet Riding Hood scoopswafflecone.jpg|Scoops Waffle Cone|link=Scoops Waffle Cone Scraps stitched n sewn lalaloopsy.jpg|Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn|link=Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn scribblessplashW.jpg|Scribbles Splash|link=Scribbles Splash Snowy Fairest Lalaloopsy.jpg|Snowy Fairest|link=Snowy Fairest specsreadalotW.jpg|Specs Reads-a-Lot|link=Specs Reads-a-Lot sss.jpg|Spot Splatter Splash|link=Spot Splatter Splash sprinklespicecookieW.jpg|Sprinkle Spice Cookie|link=Sprinkle Spice Cookie MiniSproutsSunshine.jpg|Sprouts Sunshine|link=Sprouts Sunshine squirtliltopW.jpg|Squirt Lil Top|link=Squirt Lil Top ssu.jpg|Sunny Side Up|link=Sunny Side Up sls.jpg|Suzette La Sweet|link=Suzette La Sweet sfe.jpg|Swirly Figure Eight|link=Swirly Figure Eight tt.jpg|Tippy Tumblelina|link=Tippy Tumblelina toffeecocoacuddlesW.jpg|Toffee Cocoa Cuddles|link=Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Trinketsparkles2.jpg|Trinket Sparkles|link=Trinket_Sparkles Tuffetmissmuffet.jpg|Tuffet Miss Muffet|link=Tuffet Miss Muffet 409736 459400864094130 480646821 n (1).jpg|Tricky Mysterious|link=Tricky Mysterious Trouble Dusty Trails.jpg|Trouble Dusty Trails|link=Trouble Dusty Trails Twinklenflutter.jpg|Twinkle 'N Flutter|link=Twinkle 'N Flutter Princehandsomecinderslippers.jpg|Prince Handsome|link=Prince Handsome sb.jpg|Sir Battlescarred|link=Sir Battlescarred Wackyhatteralice.jpg|Wacky Hatter|link=Wacky Hatter Whiskers Lions Roar.jpg|Whiskers Lion's Roar|link=Whiskers Lion's Roar Category:Characters